


Memories

by bee234



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee234/pseuds/bee234
Summary: Carmilla looks through old pictures with her wife.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I found a bunch of stuff I wrote back in 2015 and this one is cute so I thought I'd post it! It was written pre-season 3.

"Auuurgh," Laura groans, rubbing the heels of her hands into her tired eyes. She shuts her laptop and leans back in her chair, accepting that she won't be able to write any more of this report tonight. In perfect timing, she hears the door click open, signalling that her wife is home.

She rises from her desk, stretching, and somehow in record time (goddamn stupid vampire speed) there are hands around her waist and lips at her neck.

"Afternoon, beautiful," Carmilla breathes into her skin, "I found a label I haven't had since university at the store today, there's a bottle on the kitchen bench. I thought we could relax and reminisce, I know how stressed you've been lately, darling."

Laura smiles, amazed by how happy this woman continues to make her, no matter how long they stay together. "You know me so well, babe. It's so weird to be writing about a school fete, of all things! Nothing supernatural to chase, just this cushy writing job for a newspaper. It's hard to push through when there's no intrigue."

Carmilla laughs, a throaty chuckle that Laura can feel vibrating in her back. "That's my thrill seeker. You know last time you were getting bored we went to Sweden. Please don't jinx us, I absolutely can't handle any more time travel ever again, thank you very much." She turns her around so they're facing and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I'm sure something will come up, darling, it always does with the people you surround yourself with. But tonight, let's just have a night together, huh?"

She walks backwards, holding Laura's hands and pulling her towards the kitchen, where, sure enough, there is a fancy-looking bottle of champagne that Laura vaguely recognises from that one night with the stargazing. Mmm, the stargazing.

Carmilla bumps their hips together as she prepares the glasses. "You recognise it, huh?" She pours the champagne and heads to the record player (Carmilla insists music doesn't sound right unless it's played on a record) with a glass in her hand. Even now, Laura can't take her eyes off her when she walks like that and it's not until she finds the record and turns it on, then turns back to Laura that she realises she hasn't moved. Taking a sip from the glass (it's excellent, and memories are flooding back to her) she walks to join her wife on the sofa.

_even educated fleas do it_

_let's do it_

_let's fall in love_

Carmilla reaches for her laptop from the briefcase she takes to work. "I was backing up my files today and I found some pictures that made me smile, I thought you'd want to see them."

Between cases, Carmilla works an office job for the police station. The town they're staying in is small and most of the police work amounts to a couple of speeding tickets, but the job means they are far more likely to know if any supernatural shenanigans occur in their little burg. It's dull, but she's worked at duller places in her long, long life and she finds herself with a lot of free time. She usually uses that time to search the net, maybe finding a case, maybe just reading existentialcomics. Today, she had used that free time to back up the files on her laptop, and found a treasure trove.

Turns out, back when they had first gotten engaged, Laura had created a folder of almost every picture they had taken together in the early stages of their relationship, and Carmilla had had an excellent time scrolling through them, until she decided to stop and wait for the rest so she could look through them with Laura by her side. Thinking of this, she turns to her wife, who is staring at the computer screen with that goofy excited look that had really cemented Carmilla's attraction to the girl when they first met. All these years later, having seen such a range of emotions on her face, to see that once again made Carmilla smile in a way that could surely be called lovesick.

"Look! I included stills from my videos, it's our first kiss!" her eyes are shining, "Carm, I still think of that night, I still have nightmares where I've lost you-" Carmilla takes her hand, interlacing their fingers, and rubbing her thumb comfortingly over the back of Laura's hand. Even after three years of marriage, a small thrill of excitement runs up her spine when she feels her ring on Laura's finger. Then her wife is laughing and saying, "oh my gosh, do you remember that kiss, though, I didn’t shut up! Gosh Laura, when a girl kisses you, just shut UP."

Carmilla snorts, pleased with Laura's change in mood, and pleased with knowing that it was her comfort that changed it, and Laura keeps scrolling.

Laura laughs, and enlarges a photo. "This is our graduation picture! We should really print this out, don't you think?"

The conspirational smirk on Laura's face is the only thing that gives away how ridiculous what she's saying is. By their third year at Silas, the closest thing they had to classes was the few students who hadn't evacuated gathering in safehouses for strategy meetings. The photo she was looking at had been LaF's idea, and it was a stroke of genius only LaF could have thought of. It shows the gang in front of the burning remains of Silas' campus. Laura is being carried bridal-style by Carmilla, JP has his arm around both LaF and the recently un-possessed Perry, Danny is tall and grimacing on the other side of the couple (so early into her change, she was grimacing almost constantly) and Kirsch had taken the opportunity to dive on to the ground, one hand on his hip, the other supporting his head, grinning like a maniac. All of them looked triumphant and a little giddy, their faces dirty and their clothes torn and bloody. It was truly amazing they had all made it out in one piece, let alone that LaF had dragged a camera and tripod in their weirdly large bag. Despite all of it, Carmilla really was tempted to print it out. That moment had marked the real start of their lives together, no longer in fear of her mother. Free.

She smiles lazily at her wife, and moves her arm around her shoulders. Laura quickly cuddles up, wrapping her left arm around Carmilla's back, getting comfortable in a position they've spent many lazy evenings in, surely the most comfortable she'll ever be. She moves her own left hand to the touchpad and brings up one of her favourite photos.

In it, Carmilla is dressed up in the cheesiest vampire outfit she could find at the costume store, while Laura is a waif in a long white dress. It is actually a series of photos, taken in a photobooth at the Halloween fair of the town they had been in at the time. In the first, Carmilla is trying to look spooky and Laura is laughing at her, the second they are kissing, and the last one is a lovely candid of the way that they look at each other. Carmilla is a romantic, she's not ashamed of it, and she thinks that last picture may be the sweetest thing she's ever seen. She can't believe she is sharing her life with someone like Laura, and in that picture it seems that her love was thinking the exact same thing. Then Laura's hand is on her cheek, and her gaze is moving from picture-Laura to real-Laura and her wife is kissing her. Deeply, romantically. They stay in that position for who knows how long, just breathing each other in, just being with each other.

Carmilla closes the laptop lid; the pictures can wait for later. She slides her body over her smaller wife's and enjoys their time together to its full.

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_


End file.
